The present invention pertains to masks for supplying oxygen to a subject for breathing.
Current oxygen masks employed by individuals suffering from respiratory problems are typically cumbersome and unattractive. It is generally therapeutically indicated that the mask cover the nose or both the nose and the mouth, and that the mask must make a tight seal with the face in order to deliver oxygen to the patient. In many cases, the oxygen must be delivered at a pressure higher than ambient pressure in order to assist the patient in breathing, as, for example, by preventing complete collapse of the lungs. If the mask does not make a tight seal with the face, the oxygen will leak past the mask. As a result, the oxygen delivery rate to the patient is lower.
In certain situations, the orientation of the head of the patient is critical to effective delivery of the oxygen. When a patient with apnea sleeps facing upward, soft tissues such as tonsils and the pharynx can fall back and block the airway. In response, the patient ceases to breathe. As a result, carbon dioxide levels increase until the patient stirs and awakens. Hypoventilation, i.e., breathing that is inadequate to meet the oxygen needs of the body, results not only in restless sleep, but also in increased right side heart forces, in increased pulmonary arterial pressures, and, ultimately, in right side heart failure. Existing masks, however, force a patient to sleep facing upwards.
Breathing masks are typically made of a clear hard plastic such as acrylic, polycarbonate, or PET. To create a tight seal with the face, masks have a rim of flexible polymer, such as silicone. However, pressure is still necessary to press the mask against the face and to deform the flexible polymer in order to form the seal.
Existing breathing masks typically use a strap on each side of the mask connected to a head brace arrangement. The straps are elastic to provide the necessary inward (i.e., toward the face) force to keep the mask seated against the face. In lying against the face of the patient, the straps can become irritating after prolonged use. In addition, the visibility of the straps is a distraction to both patient and others. The advantage of using a strap on each side of the mask is prevention of racking (displacement of the mask to the left or right of the patient) of the mask due to sudden head movement.
Another device known in the art provides a semi-rigid band extending from the back and directly over the top of the patient""s cranium and forehead, and over the patient""s nose. This configuration may be considered unbecoming and thus socially obtrusive, and may also significantly restrict the field of view of the patient.
Oxygen or oxygen enriched gas or air, collectively referred to herein as oxygen, is provided to a breathing mask through a supply tube. The supply tube is flexible and usually exits from the top of the mask (typically, between the eyes) or from the bottom. Both exits are problematic. When the supply tube enters from the top of the mask, the tube is in the patient""s field of view and is very distracting. When the supply tube enters from the bottom of the mask, the supply tube covers the patient""s mouth. In either case, the supply tube adds another distracting feature, along with the mask and mask straps, that the patient and others may find unacceptable.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, there is provided a headset-type breathing mask for delivering oxygen to a patient. The breathing mask has a headset for seating about the cranial region of the head of the patient, with a hollow gas delivery arm coupled to the headset. The mask also has a nosepiece that is coupled only to the hollow gas delivery arm and that delivers oxygen to the nostrils of the patient. Finally; the mask has a source of oxygen for coupling oxygen to the hollow gas delivery arm.
In accordance with further embodiments of the invention, the hollow gas delivery arm may be pivotally coupled to the headset and may be coupled to the nosepiece by a ball-and-socket coupling. The headset may be seated about the cranium of the patient by means of an ulterior band spanning the top of the head of the patient and a posterior band traversing the back of the head of the patient. The posterior band traversing the back of the head of the patient may have two pads coupled to it for reducing lateral movement of the mask.
In accordance with yet further embodiments of the invention, the breathing mask may also have an electronics assembly for wireless communications, a speaker for through-bone audio transmittal to the patient, and a microphone.